<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silence is comforting too by em_stone17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209483">silence is comforting too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_stone17/pseuds/em_stone17'>em_stone17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_stone17/pseuds/em_stone17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minjoo took in a shaky breath, tears threatening to spill as the heavy feeling in her chest was getting worse. </p>
<p>suddenly, something was placed on her shoulders. hands patting the fabric softly as she felt a little warmer now.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>kim minjoo was having one of those nights again. kim chaewon comforts her in a way she didn't expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silence is comforting too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>minjoo feels cold.</p>
<p>she doesn't know if it's the soft wind blowing on her face or the icy and heavy feeling in her chest.</p>
<p>all she knows is that she feels cold. </p>
<p>it was a quarter past midnight, and minjoo is having one of those nights. those damned dreams- no, those damned <em>nightmares</em> were resurfacing every time she tries to go to sleep. </p>
<p>she hates it. </p>
<p>she just wants a night where she can sleep in peace. but that want seems to be unreachable.</p>
<p>she closed her eyes as the wind started to blow harsher. her cardigan flowing along, but not to the point where it gets removed from her shoulders. </p>
<p>she was currently at her apartment building's rooftop. a place that no one bothers to go to as it gets way too cold on days like this or way too hot on summer days. she likes this place, though. it's her go-to place as it was always deserted. it's also quiet. the silence helps her calm down and focus on the heavy feeling of heart. </p>
<p>
  <em>but right now, it's not working.</em>
</p>
<p>minjoo is still in a daze from her nightmare. her mind was a mess and her breathing was erratic.</p>
<p>the wind howls. </p>
<p>and it made minjoo feel the cold more. </p>
<p>her body was shivering, but she paid no attention to that. she tried to focus on her beating heart and her alarming breathing pattern. </p>
<p>clenching her jaw, she squeezed her eyes shut. her hands molding into a fist and her shivering became worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>god, i'm so pathetic.</em>
</p>
<p>minjoo took in a shaky breath, tears threatening to spill as the heavy feeling in her chest was getting worse. </p>
<p>suddenly, something was placed on her shoulders. hands patting the fabric softly as she felt a little warmer now.</p>
<p>
  <em>oh, a jacket.</em>
</p>
<p>the action made her racing mind stop for a bit. her nose picking up the scent of the owner.</p>
<p>
  <em>mint with a hint of strawberries.</em>
</p>
<p>she sighed in content as the scent calmed her. her fists unclenching to tug on the jacket, shielding her body from the cold temperature. </p>
<p>"ch-chaewon?"</p>
<p>the said girl hummed. her calm presence was helping minjoo's heartbeat to slow down. the scent of mint and strawberries were becoming stronger, and it helped her breathing to come back to normal. </p>
<p>she kept her eyes closed as she felt chaewon's warmth radiating beside her. they stayed like that for awhile. minjoo was slowly coming back to her senses, her breathing was in a normal pattern and her heart was beating slowly now. </p>
<p>it felt like hours with the silence. but it comforted minjoo like it always does. it comforted her more as chaewon was there with her. </p>
<p>"chaewon." </p>
<p>the older girl just hummed again. opting not to say  word, and that made minjoo open her eyes. looking at the girl beside her, chaewon was looking down at the dead empty street. her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her jacket and her hair flying a bit as it was still windy. </p>
<p>"aren't you gonna say something?"</p>
<p>chaewon looked up at minjoo. smiling softly as she shook her head to a negative. the taller girl clenched her jaw as she felt her heart beat so loudly. </p>
<p>"you know, min." chaewon's high-pitched but soft voice started talking. minjoo felt her heartbeat pick up its pace as she suddenly felt hotter. she suddenly can't feel the previous cold wind that got her shivering. </p>
<p>"sometimes-" chaewon talked to her slowly. their eyes' never leaving the others with minjoo listening to her closely. </p>
<p>now, minjoo always found chaewon attractive. her eyes were always bright and her nose was so god damn cute. most importantly, her smile was wonderful. minjoo tends to forget how to focus whenever the older girl smiles at her. it feels like she should just focus on the girl smiling than bother about some other stuff. </p>
<p>the way chaewon was smiling at her so softly was making her heart flutter. it made her forget about the attack that she just had. her focus was suddenly all given to the girl beside her. she held onto the jacket placed on her shoulders tighter. </p>
<p>"silence is comforting too." </p>
<p>and that's when minjoo knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>she has fallen in love with kim chaewon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>